Awakening of the Gods
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *The gate guard will tell you to cruise over to the Rhinostery for your next mission. *At the Rhinostery, speak first to Leepe-Hoppe, who is on the roof and tells you the minister has run off and to see Kerutoto for more information. *Downstairs you'll find Kerutoto, who tells you to go to the Temple of Uggalepih and recover the minister. :*Please note that if you are able to accept the quest Waking Dreams at the same time as you are trying to accept mission 7-2 the Waking Dreams CS will come 1st and you need to talk to both NPC in Windurst a 2nd time to receive more of mission 7-2. The quest Tuning Out, will also hinder completion of the mission in this way except you must speak with the Kazam NPC multiple times. *Head to Kazham and speak to Chieftainess Jakoh Wahcondalo (J-9) and then to Romaa Mihgo (H-11), and then Vanono (G-7). :*If you do not speak to all of these NPCs, you will not be able to get a cutscene and complete the mission. However, some people say you can skip Vanono and some say you can skip Jakoh Wahcondalo. But everyone agrees that you cannot skip Romaa Mihgo. Might as well talk to all 3 though since you're in the area. *Head to the Temple of Uggalepih. :*There are two ways to enter: one, the longer but less dangerous way, is through the main Temple entrance. The second is much shorter but much more dangerous, through the Den of Rancor entrance at J-7 in Yhoator Jungle (next to Bloodlet Spring). *Enter the Temple, buff up, head down the stairs where you will come to an intersection. Go through the "Granite Door" on the left and follow the hallway as it zigzags around and zone back out into Yhoator Jungle. *Once in Yhoator Jungle, go down the hallway until you come to a somewhat open area, with stairs leading down (do not take the stairs). Turn to your right and hug the wall, you will find another hallway and zone back into F-7 of the Temple of Uggalepih. In here you will need Prism Powders because bee's aggro to sight and there are statues in there that aggro to magic. Get to the Granite Door at J-9. Beyond this door is your NM. *The NM is Bonze Marberry, a level 66 Tonberry NM. In the room with him are two or three Tonberry critters and a Hover Pot (magic pot) that you'll probably want to attempt to clear; this will be difficult to do without getting agro from the NM, however, so be prepared for a crazy first fight. :*Soloable by 75 BLM/RDM by pulling the NM to the Yhoator Jungle Zone and using Damage Over Time Spells. *When you get to the Bonze Marberry, be prepared for his special attack "Everyone's Rancor", which is based on the tonberry hate of the entire party: this will say: if every member has enough tonberry hate for 700 damage Everyone's Grudge, everyone's rancor will deal 4200 damage if the party consists out of six members. Clearing your Tonberry hate is advised. See: Everyone's Grudge. For party setup info, see talk page. *If you did not speak to the proper NPCs in Kazham, you will not get the cutscene, and your key will be lost. *If you reset hate and do not kill any tonberries Everyone's Rancor will do 0 damage. *The NM drops two Cursed Keys per fight. Every Windurstian on the mission must have one. *Once everyone has their keys, find the Granite Door at J-6 on the same map and trade the Cursed Key to the door and get a cutscene with Rukususu. *After the cutscene, obtain key item Book of the Gods and return to Leepe-Hoppe for a final cutscene. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Rhinostery minister Rukususu has traveled to Elshimo to investigate the facts concerning Iru-Kuiru, a researcher from thirty years past. The Rhinostery has asked you to bring Minister Rukususu back for her own safety. ----